


Reunions

by trufield



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M, after episode 7/8, eventual Albert/Harry, for the hiatus, kind of one sided Albert/Coop, the adventures of a Senior Special Agent, the return, who is tired of this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: 'Dougie Jones' is on the news. Albert is sent to investigate.Of course where Cooper is concerned nothing ever really goes to plan.





	1. Another One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dougie Jones is on the news.

The report came in. A sighting. There was footage from the local news. It couldn't be denied - it was certainly Dale Cooper. Another one. Gordon had rushed off to make a call to check on the one in custody and Albert was left here staring at the screen. It sure sounded like something Cooper would be involved in: a showdown with a diminutive assassin. He had paused the recording on Coop’s bemused face.

It was eerie how familiar he was, nothing had changed. Hair and suit like the day he left. Not like the guy they had sitting in the cell who made his skin crawl. Albert curled his fingers into fists resisting the urge to reach out and touch the monitor. It felt like a trick, someone showing him exactly what he wanted to see. He watched the video again trying to remain level-headed. In the brief moments that were captured of him Albert could tell his behaviour was… off. Vacant. A ragged sigh escaped his lips as he put his head in his hands. Of course finding Cooper was never going to be easy. He should have expected his return to be logic-defying and weird as shit. 

“HE’S GONE ALBERT!” Gordon appeared in the doorway, face tight. Albert glared at him. 

“What, he clicked his heels and fucking vanished?”

“A MORE PLAUSIBLE THEORY IS HE HAD INSIDE HELP AND LEFT VIA THE DOOR.”

Albert gritted his teeth. He could never fathom how such incompetent people could stagger their way through life. Corrupt law enforcement was a stereotypical barrier they really didn't need right now. He glanced at the monitor. There was no way this could be the same man. He could never have got there in time. 

“ALBERT WE HAVE TO CATCH THIS GUY BEFORE HE FALLS OFF THE GRID AGAIN. BUT WE CAN'T LOSE THIS LEAD EITHER. WE NEED TO DIVIDE OUR RESOURCES.” Albert looked back at him. “I NEED ALL THE PEOPLE I CAN GET IN THE RECAPTURE MISSION. DO YOU THINK YOU CAN GO ALONE?” Gordon pointed at the screen. “STRICTLY RECON ONLY.”

Alone? He supposed Diane was too emotionally raw with the situation. Tammy had been compiling the information about their prisoner so she should stay on the case. Though the main factor in Gordon's decision was probably the knowledge that Albert's potential inability to adequately defend himself would lead him to act with greater caution if he was sent out alone. The same observation may get him killed in a confrontation with their escaped convict.

“An expenses paid trip to Vegas? Sure Gordon.” The humour didn't colour his tone.

“DO NOT APPROACH ALBERT! I WANT AN IMMEDIATE REPORT WHEN YOU LOCATE HIM!”

Gordon clasped him on the shoulder as he passed. They shared a look. Albert left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to get the ball rolling.  
> I've had this kicking around my brain for weeks but thought I'd hold off in case episode 8 changed anything. Ha!


	2. Stumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert wasn't prepared. Certainly not for this.

Dougie Jones. It was almost laughably easy to track him down. Local law enforcement had the hero of the incident in custody for questioning and his own personal safety as the attacker was still on the loose. The deputy ran a hand over her face.

“We've only just been able to get his wife out of here. Man that woman can talk. Or, well, shout.”

“Wife?” That was unexpected but he certainly wasn't going to question her. He had his orders. Albert didn't think his frayed nerves could handle a woman of that description at the present time anyway.

“Yeah. Janey-E Jones. They have a son. Sonny Jim. That's why she had to leave.”

A son? Albert pinched the bridge of his nose. This was too much too fast. Fucking Sonny Jim?

“Uh, do you wanna see him or question him or something? Mr Jones I mean.”

“No, you keep him in custody. He’s not to be released under any circumstances. For his own safety. After I make a call I need to see all your recordings with Dougie Jones.”

Albert turned on his heel and left before he could get a response. He needed to get outside. The air, though not exactly fresh, settled his nerves somewhat. He lit a cigarette and dialled Gordon.

“YOU’VE FOUND HIM ALBERT?” The phone was already an inch from his ear in preparation.

“Yes Gordon. Local law enforcement have him. They are under instruction to keep him here. I should have taken the time to research Dougie Jones before I left.”

“MORE THAN AN ALIAS? TIME WAS OF THE ESSENCE ALBERT. SOMETIMES WE MUST MAKE ASSUMPTIONS. I’LL GET SOMEONE ON IT FOR YOU.”

“He has a wife - Janey-E and son, uh, Sonny Jim…” He would laugh in disbelief if nothing else but the absurd nature of recent developments only unsettled him more.

“INTERESTING! THE MORE OF A LIFE JONES HAS THE MORE INFORMATION WE WILL BE ABLE TO OBTAIN. THIS IS GOOD NEWS ALBERT!”

It sure didn't feel like it. “I'm going to review the footage they have here. I'll get back to you in a few hours. Any luck on your end?”

“NOT SO MUCH AS A CLOVER ALBERT. I LOOK FORWARD TO HEARING FROM YOU.”

He strode back into the building, using perhaps more force than necessary on the doors.

“Deputy!” He barked. “Video. Now.”

Said Deputy poked her head out of a doorway. She looked almost as frazzled as Albert felt and didn't look like she'd slept a few days. That wasn't Alberts problem.

“Through here Special Agent sir.”

Albert went in and sat in front of the computer. The Deputy had brought up the necessary files. He clicked on the first which began to play. The sheriff, he assumed, was sat at the table. The door opposite opened. He paused it. Well at least it hadn't been corrupted or deleted. Perhaps they weren't as incompetent as he first thought.

“Uh, I'm not sure how useful it'll be Agent. Mr Jones isn’t all there.” The Deputy gestured to her temple. “It's like learning difficulties or something.”

Albert frowned. “Diagnosed?”

“Well no, I don't know. It just seems that way to me.”

“I don't need your deductive reasoning Deputy. As for the ‘usefulness’ I'll decide that for myself. Now make _yourself_ useful and get me some coffee. Then leave me alone and go about your business of rearranging paper clips or whatever it is you do here.”

The Deputy glared at him over her shoulder as she fled the room. He didn't suppose his request for coffee would be heeded. He sighed and resumed the video. On screen ‘Dougie’ shuffled awkwardly into the room. He stood in front of the table until the Deputy pulled the chair out for him and pushed down on his shoulders to make him sit.

“Mr Jones?” The sheriff said. Dougie did not respond. He was facing the wall in the position he'd been sat in.

“Mr Jones?” This time the sheriff waved his hand in front of Dougies face. He turned his head to meet his gaze. He pointed to himself.

“Dougie Jones.”

“Yes Sir. I'm Sheriff-”

“Sheriff!” Dougie interjected. His catatonic state was displaced by a sudden all-consuming obsession. “Sheriff!” He repeated in apparent delight. He leant forward, noticing something. He reached out to the Sheriff and touched his badge.

“Now Mr Jones,” the Sheriff was stern, pushing himself out of reach. “You need to tell me what happened.” His voice softened, “I assure you you're not in any trouble.”

“Sheriff…”

“Sheriff Decker.” Dougie frowned.

“Sheriff… Wrong Sheriff…” He seemed to slip back into a passive state, his interest gone. It was hard to tell but it seemed as if his gaze was still focused on the badge. No more information was forthcoming. It ended with Decker walking out in a frustrated huff. Dougie sat until the Deputy came and pushed his shoulder lightly to get him to stand. He look directly into the camera and Albert jumped, chills flowing up his spine. It was ridiculous. Dougie was coaxed out of the room, gaze fixed on the camera. The video ended.

Albert exhaled a shaky breath, fingers itching for another cigarette. There was one other video - much of the same. This time the deputy sat in and they seemed to have agreed between themselves Dougie must be in shock. They showed him pictures of the attacker but he didn't appear to see them. Decker’s patience for gentle coaxing only lasted so long, the interview ended quicker than the last.

There was a report that Dougie has been brought in a few days ago for loitering outside his office building. Apparently the only information he could provide was his name and after further questioning his street and colour of his front door (red). Incredibly, officers managed to find his home with these scant facts. His wife was relieved at his return but this behaviour didn't seem particularly unusual for Dougie. Albert felt sick. He copied the files and left the room in search of his now much needed coffee.

“Mr Jones? It's this way… Mr Jones!” The voice came from around the corner of the corridor. Before Albert could react a man shuffled into view. He couldn't breathe. Cooper. It _was_ Cooper. Against all his reasoning and better judgement he _felt_ it. The way his gut flipped over on itself and his mouth went dry. Cooper looked at him with those dopey brown eyes and it was like a spark was lit inside them. A lopsided grin broke into his face and he stumbled towards him. Albert couldn't move and before he knew what the hell was even happening Cooper's hands were resting on his lapels, face inches from his own, staring desperately into his eyes. So much for recon.

“Sorry Age-” Albert held up a hand, silencing the Deputy.

“I'm not to be disturbed,” he said, eyes still locked on Cooper’s. He grabbed his shoulder and guided him into the room he'd just exited and shut the door. Albert stood facing the door for longer than he intended. He wasn't prepared for this. His head was spinning. He closed his eyes. He sighed and turned, using all of his concentration to focus his gaze just above Cooper’s head.

Cooper reached out, Albert didn't move. He angled his FBI badge upward and frowned at it.

“F..BI… FBI!” He read. Albert could sense him look up to him. For encouragement? Albert didn't look away from the patch of wall he'd devoted his attention to. His mind was reeling and useful coherent thought was severely lacking. Cooper continued.

“Special… Agent! Special Agent!” He'd missed the ‘Senior’ part. A feeble joke about being flattered by that died in his mind. Was he just trying to find words and images to articulate? To remember? Cooper patted his own chest.

“Special Agent!” Albert couldn't help but look at him, the innocent delight on his face. “Special Agent! FBI!”

“That’s right…” his voice was shaky, he cleared his throat. “That's right. I'm here to ask you some questions.” Better, but he doubted he was fooling anyone.

“Albert!” Fuck. Cooper pointed at him. “Special Agent Albert Rosenfield!” He looked so proud of himself. Did he know what he was doing to him? Probably. Fuck.

“That's right,” was that all he could say? Jesus. “Do you remember me?”

“Albert!” He nodded rather forcefully. Head bobbing around in what would probably be an endearingly comic way if the situation wasn't so dire.

“What's your name then?” Cooper pointed to himself, Albert nodded.

“... Dougie Jones?” He didn't sound so sure anymore. His forlorn gaze locked with Albert's, imploring him to help. Albert did not. Cooper shook his head. “Special Agent…”

There was a feeble knock at the door. Albert growled out a curse. He span around and tore the door open, barbed words ready to fly, but no one was there. A pot of coffee and disposable cups were on a tray on the floor. He huffed, picked it up and turned back into the room where the entire thing was almost flung out of his hands.

“COFFEE!” Cooper cried out in apparent desperation, scrabbling for the pot.

“Hold it! Hold it!” Albert snapped. “Do you want us to get second degree burns?!”

Cooper’s disappointment was undercut by his delight of Albert breaking his guard. Albert swore under his breath as he poured out the coffee. The moment he stopped pouring Cooper had taken the cup and was gulping it down. When he'd poured his own that was snatched away too. He gave up. Cooper reached for the pot and Albert stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

Cooper smiled, less lopsidedly than before. His shirt collar was stained where the coffee had run down his chin. Albert instinctively held a paper towel up to his face to clean him up and froze. What the fuck was he doing? Cooper was looking at him expectantly. He decided he'd already begun so he might as well finish and started to wipe his chin dry. Maybe he was a little rough with it to try and counteract the gesture. Cooper was still smiling at him when he finished, soft and tender.

“...Called for help…” his voice was small and frail. A wave rose up inside Albert, threatening to overwhelm him. “Call for help…”

Albert broke. Fuck it all. He pulled Coop into a tight embrace. Had he been wandering helpless all these years waiting to be found? Pushed and prodded by strangers and their desires? He felt silent tears escape his eyes, vanishing into glossy hair. It didn't bear thinking about. He couldn't. Cooper held him in kind and Albert had to bite his lip to stop any pathetic noises escaping him. The stood like that for awhile, maybe seconds or hours, Albert couldn't tell. He inhaled deeply in an attempt to compose himself and broke away.

“Well I'm here now. I'm going to help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to the Deputy. Albert is too busy to deal with remembering her name.


	3. Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang's all here.

  
“ALBERT DID I NOT SAY ‘DO NOT APPROACH’?!”

He sighed.

“Yes Gordon but the situation was out of my control.” That was an understatement.

“YOU NEED TO BRING HIM IN! IN FACT I’M GOING TO COME OVER THERE AND COLLECT YOU BOTH MYSELF!”

“Gordon I'm quite capable-”

“I'M NOT SO SURE AT THE PRESENT TIME ALBERT. YOU MAY HAVE COMPROMISED THIS CASE.”

“Compromised?!-”

“YES ALBERT, YOU MAKE AN EFFECTIVE PARROT. STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE UNTIL I GET THERE!” Before he could respond Gordon had hung up on him. He cursed and walked back into the building. He'd be glad to see the back of this place at least. He caught the Deputy's gaze.

“Dougie Jones will be going into FBI custody. For his own protection. Our suspect is highly dangerous. Where the hell is the sheriff?”

“Yeah I know, multiple homicides.” Her look was cool and measured. He didn't like it. “This isn't because _you_ like to have him rather… _close_?” He bristled. “There are cameras everywhere you know. This is a police department.”

“The man is clearly distressed and isn't receiving the correct care. Forgive me if mistreatment of innocent law-assisting citizens causes an onset of empathy. God knows people here could do with some.”

“The sheriff’s on ‘personal business’.” She said, completely ignoring him, twisting something idly in her fingers. “Don't worry - he'll be glad to see the back of your friend.”

She held up a paper clip bent into a crude flower shape.

“Cute,” he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

She poked it into his breast pocket.

“It's been a pleasure Agent.” Her tone nearly matched his.

He strode back into the room he'd been using, muttering about the incompetence of local enforcement. Originally tepid coffee now cold, he attempted to focus on gathering information on Dougie Jones with the resources the Deputy had given him. He couldn't focus. All thoughts dissolved into Cooper’s soft smile and sad, lonely gaze. Dark feelings clawed inside his rib cage at his own inadequacy. He pushed them down before his mind could veer towards the notion of Cooper calling feebly for help for over 20 years.

He had the Deputy put him back in his holding cell before he called Gordon. He imagined he was still standing at the door waiting for Albert to return. He gritted his teeth. He was on dangerous ground. He couldn't risk seeing him again - it was chronically clouding his judgement. He was dreading the moment he would have to go back in as much as the back of his neck prickled in anticipation. Electricity dancing through his veins, the ghost of the fabric of Cooper’s jacket on his finger tips.

Even worse was that Gordon would be there. Eyes boring into him, seeing everything, saying nothing but somehow conveying that he _knew_. Like a damn mind-reader. Or not and he was bluffing. Albert tended to believe the latter but he never could be certain. It was infuriating.

Time was moving excruciatingly slowly.

\-----

It was dark by the time Gordon arrived. Albert had been waiting outside for half an hour. He knew when he was going to arrive but smoking was something to do. He stubbed out the final cigarette and was about to walk over to the car before he stopped in his tracks. More people got out. Tammy and Diane.

“What the fuck is this? A reunion party?” Diane shot him a glare that probably would've killed a man with a weaker constitution. “What happened to the top priority recapture mission?”

“I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU DO THIS ALONE ALBERT.” The evasion was obvious.

“You're shutting me out?”

“WE NEED TO ASSESS THE CURRENT SITUATION.”

“Well if you all go in there you're going to give him a heart attack.”

Gordon looked at Diane.

“I didn't even want to fucking be here Gordon.” _Not after last time_ went unsaid but was still heard.

“ALRIGHT ALBERT. IT'S YOU AND ME.”

Albert steeled himself as the four of them trooped inside the building. The Deputy looked like she'd prefer to expire on the spot than deal with four FBI agents. When it became clear neither she nor Albert would make introductions Tammy was polite enough to step in.

“Agent Tammy Preston,” she offered a hand that the Deputy shook. “My colleagues are going to interview Mr Jones before we take him. Could you set us up where we can watch?”

_Fucking perfect_.

“ALBERT? LEAD THE WAY.”

Albert tried furiously to keep his body language neutral. His feet felt like lead. Time was now simultaneously too fast and too slow. They reached the door. He was quick to open it to avoid any hesitation. It seemed obvious, all the actions he took did. He was hyper-aware, imagining Gordon constantly assessing him.

‘Dougie’ was exactly where he'd been left - back to the bars. Albert was glad to not be accosted as soon as he entered but it was only a minor delay of the inevitable. As he opened the cell door Gordon didn't seem to matter so much anymore.

“Albert!” He flinched, visibly he was certain. Cooper had a goofy grin on his face and Albert was sure his name had left his mouth before he had turned to look at him. He felt Gordon stand beside him. He decided it was best not to say anything. He wasn't sure he was able to anyway.

Cooper frowned a little at Gordon but his smile did not falter. He pointed at him.

“Agent…” Cooper shook his head and tried again, repeating the gesture.

“...” No luck. He pivoted so he pointed at Albert.

“Agent.” He said with more confidence. The pointed to himself. “Agent.”

He made a circular motion with his finger to indicate all of them.

“FBI.”

Albert’s heart had lodged itself somewhere in his throat. It was excruciating to be here and refuse to help him, attempting to will thoughts into his mind.

“Feds… Federal Bureau. Investigation. FBI. Federal Bureau of Investigation.” He looked to Gordon's breast pocket - clearly he was used to finding clues there.

“Different!” He chirped, poking the hearing aid control. Albert huffed out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

“That's right Coop,” before he realised the words echoing in his ears were his and that he'd actually said them, Cooper looked at him so fast he was danger of getting whiplash. Time seemed to freeze. _Fuck_.

“Coop! Coop!” Cooper looked overjoyed. It was worth it. He could tell himself that now at least. “Special Agent! Coop! Special Agent Cooper!”

He frantically tapped his own chest as he spoke. He was positively _beaming_ at Albert, eyes shining. Then tears began to roll down his face.

“Special Agent Cooper. Special Agent Dale Cooper. FBI.”

Albert leaned forward to move towards him but Gordon's hand was firm on his shoulder.

“I THINK YOU NEED TO LEAVE ALBERT.” Gordon's gaze left no room for argument. That had never meant anything to Albert.

“No fucking way,” he hissed. If Gordon couldn't hear him he could damn well read his lips. His enunciation was flawless, he made sure of that.

Gordon said nothing but his manner told him _‘don't cause a scene’_. He knew he was fighting a losing battle, his dignity crumbling with each passing moment. But fuck that if after 25 years and a fake Coop he had him right here - _actually fucking crying_  - and asking for his help. Cooper was still murmuring his mantra of names, hand resting on his chest. Albert reached out clasped his shoulder as an act of defiance as much as it was comfort and left the cell. He didn't look at either of them and didn't breathe until he was through the door.

  
____\-----

He heard heels tapping their way over. He had been out front smoking since he left the cell. He didn't know how long that had been. He did know he'd smoked more today than he had in months. If anyone noticed his hands shaking he could blame that. Or the cold.

“Diane.”

She said nothing but took the cigarette from his fingers and took a drag. He knew he wasn't going to get it back but lighting another was like admitting defeat. He folded his arms.

“It's him,” it was stating the obvious. They all knew but someone had to say it.

“Maybe that would be easier to conclude if you hadn't told him his fucking name.” She glared at him. She sighed. “This whole thing is a fucking mess. _You_ are a fucking mess.”

“Thanks.”

“Don't give me that shit Albert. You're too deep. Never mind the case - _you're_ compromised.” She looked in the direction of his hidden hands. “I didn't expect to ever say that about you.”

He huffed out something that may have been described as a laugh. It stung. More than he'd ever admit. Didn't Diane know him better? That he wasn't some mindless, selfish scumbag? She continued before he could formulate a response that didn't sound completely pathetic.

“Don't give me that damn look. I didn't expect it because whatever happens you keep yourself in check. You run your fucking mouth off but your mind is always clear.”

“It's been a long career of shitty situations. I'm sure you'll agree this one takes the fucking cake.”

“I'll toast to that,” she said, flipping the filter end of the cigarette towards him. He took it back. “I've got to meet him before we leave.”

He put a hand on her shoulder before she stepped away.

“It'll be better than the last time.”

“I know.” She paused. “You better prepare yourself for the most awkward fucking flight home.”

He groaned and ran a hand over his face. Diane smirked but it didn't reach her eyes. The situation was too fragile. There was too much at stake.  _He's coming home_ her statement had said. A hope that they dared not vocalise. They were all going home. They just had to fucking get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: a very awkward flight.


	4. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang take a trip. Albert gets spooked.

The journey to the airstrip had been bearable. It was a mercy that they had two cars between them. Albert had Tammy as his passenger as he tailed Gordon's driver. The trip had been mostly silent, Albert focused on the tail lights ahead.

“We took the footage of your interaction with him,” her voice had been soft, just above a murmur.

“I know.”

“We haven't watched it yet. Gordon will when we get back… I probably shouldn't tell you but I thought you ought to know.”

“Thanks,” he had muttered, trying not to think about what Cooper was doing in the car in front of him. Or what they had spoken about when he had left the room.

Now here he was, standing on the tarmac. Tammy had followed his lead and stayed in the car until the others had boarded the plane. Albert didn't watch them. Tammy made the first move and he trailed her up the stairs of the plane. Every step became more suffocating than the last.

“Albert!” Cooper’s cheerful tone hit him as soon as he boarded. His smile was beginning to fit his face better. Coop bounded up to him and hugged him. A wave of relief washed over him, soaking him through to the bone. He was so, so tired. He closed his eyes. Albert supposed he'd started this behaviour off so could only blame himself. He felt breath caress his ear. He put his hands on Coop’s shoulders and gently pushed him away.

“Well, at least we got that out of the way,” Albert said, hands still on his shoulders to maintain contact as well as distance. He looked at him properly for the first time. He realised that the hair and the suit had conjured the image of Cooper from 25 years ago which his mind had clung to. In reality he'd aged, of course he had. No denying he'd aged well. The lines at the corners of his eyes deepened when he smiled. Cooper had always given his smiles freely and often. Albert wondered if that had been true when he'd been lost.

“Albert,” Cooper repeated. “Home?” Albert was acutely aware of three pairs of eyes on him.

“Close enough Coop. Buckle up.”

He sat Cooper down and fastened the seatbelt for him. He looked over at Gordon as he did so. He was looking at Albert as if manipulating the belt buckle was akin to defusing a bomb.

“For fucks sake. I'm not spending the next couple of hours with you two glaring at each other,” Diane snapped. “Albert might not be doing himself any favours but he's helping Cooper. God knows he needs all the help he can get. For now at least just… Just leave it.”

Gordon raised a hand in surrender.

“Albert sit there,” she said, jabbing her finger to the seat opposite Coop. “Make the most of it.” She went to sit alone, as she had the last time they'd flown together, but this time she was facing them.

Albert sighed into his seat. Cooper hadn't taken his eyes off him since he stepped on the plane. He didn't react as they took off. His soft gaze only interrupted by slow blinks.

Albert knew he wouldn't be able to have a conversation with him. He couldn't tell him all the things he wanted to say either. Not now. Not here. He wasn't entirely sure he could articulate what he thought anyway. He slid his foot over to Coop’s, creating a point of contact. Cooper shifted in his seat slightly. Their knees touched. Albert hoped it would be reassuring enough and perhaps convey what words could not.

Cooper’s expression didn't change but there was a spark in his eyes. Despite current appearances, Albert knew his mind hadn't diminished to the level people would assume from his behaviour. He could still assess a room, read people. It just didn't look like he was paying attention. Special Agent Dale Cooper was a professional and his mind was a complicated mess that would be impossible to completely rewire. He knew Albert better than most and right now he was more exposed than he'd ever been. Coop knew.

Albert removed his badge and looked at his own face. He was so much older than when they were in that shitty little town all those years ago. He wondered what Cooper thought. He reached over and fastened it onto Coop’s pocket. Cooper looked down at it and beamed back at him.

“Agent! Special Agent Dale Cooper! FBI!” Albert smiled.

“Just until we land.”

\-----

“-ert? Albert?” Tammy was gently shaking his shoulder. He sat up straight and grunted. Too fast.

Diane was getting Cooper up and guiding him out. Gordon was already gone. He groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. His throat was so dry. He felt strange. His heart rate was too high.

“I can't believe I fucking slept the entire journey.”

“You've been through a lot.”

“No shit,” there was no venom to it, just dry, tired words. He stood and stretched, bones cracking. He cringed at how old he'd become.

“He was anxious about you,” Tammy said as they departed. “When we were at the station. I think he was worried you wouldn't come back. He kept asking for you.”

“I'm sure you shouldn't be telling me that,” he said as bitter-sweet hope oozed from his heart.

“Agents look out for each other right? Sometimes above all else.” She paused at the top of the stairs. “Putting your head above the parapet is likely to get you killed but it's the only way to see clearly.”

He followed her down to the tarmac. As soon as his feet touched the ground something almost hit him in the face. He caught it just in time. His badge.

“You'll be needing that,” Diane said. She was probably disappointed she hadn't hit him with it. She returned to getting Cooper into the backseat of the car. He attached the badge back to his pocket and felt something in there. He frowned and pulled it out. The bent up paper clip.

“MAKING OUR OWN LUCK. I LIKE YOUR STYLE ALBERT.” Gordon said plucking it from his fingers. Albert supposed you could see it as a four-leaf clover if you were being generous.

“Feel free to make a keychain out of it,” Albert said as Gordon pocketed it.

“WE’LL MEET YOU AT THE SAFE HOUSE.”

Of course they wouldn't be taking Cooper directly to HQ but ‘the safe house’ could be any number of places. He watched Gordon get into the backseat with Cooper, Diane was in the front passenger seat. Evidently he wasn't the only one Gordon was being careful of.

He got into the back of the second car, thankful he didn't have to drive. He was also grateful that Tammy had to sit up front for her car sickness so he could be almost alone. The silent driver turned after the other car and the airstrip fell away into the night.

A memory of a dream from the flight returned to him as he sat surrounded by darkness, looking at the back of Tammy’s head. Unsurprisingly Cooper had a starring role. They were sitting across from each other in a bland room, table between them, much like the interrogation room on the tapes in Vegas. Which was much like every other interrogation room in every other state. Coop was talking animatedly about something that wasn't of any particular importance - trees, food, the sound of the damn wind - it could've been anything. Even though it hadn't been a real conversation Albert longed to remember what he had been talking about.

Cooper was young again, as if nothing had changed and he'd been frozen in time. His hand was on Albert’s forearm as he implored him to see the value in whatever small everyday miracle he'd just discovered. Albert wished he had listened to his past visions more earnestly.

Cooper suddenly had a disposable cup of coffee in his hands, eyes closed. He was holding it up to his face as if he were breathing in the aroma. He did not smile. The was no sound. The air was heavy. He began to drink slowly, his blank expression unchanged. He swallowed and the room darkened. He continued and with each gulp the light diminished from the floor up.

When Cooper lowered the cup and opened his eyes again Albert could only see his ghostly face in the dark. He was old. He began to stand, moving in slow motion. As he turned he looked at Albert, his eyes haunted and terrified as if he were moving against his will. Instead of the back of his hair melting into the void he was met with the face of the fake Cooper. The lank strands of hair falling in front of his face looked like cracks in his skin showing that he was filled with the nothingness that surrounded them.

A slow, stale smile crawled across his lips as he stared at Albert with dead eyes. His body jerked slightly like he was laughing but there was no sound. Albert blinked and Fake Coop’s eyes were closed, blank face covered in blood. He heard laughter then but Fake Coop wasn't moving.

“We're here Albert,” Tammy said, face peering from behind the head rest.

\-----

Once Diane and Gordon had got Cooper settled in his room at the ‘safe house’ Gordon came to to find Albert out front. It was actually a motel, one whole side of it dedicated to FBI usage, wired up and ready to go. He stubbed out yet another cigarette on the railing and took one more look at the view. It wouldn't have been sold as a ‘view’ by any real estate agent but Albert was grateful for it. The lights of the city in the distance defying the dark of the night.

“WE NEED TO TALK ALBERT,” Gordon said, disturbing the quiet. Albert didn’t much like the silence at present anyway. He followed Gordon inside a room next to the one they'd entered with Cooper. He turned his volume control down.

“We're all too close to this Albert but I'll be damned if I'm to give it to anyone else,” he looked exhausted, Albert reckoned he probably looked worse. “But I think you will agree that you can't be here.”

“Because I'm a liability?” He shot back, arms folded. Gordon sighed.

“You know I'm right Albert. It's for your own safety.” Albert did know but stood his ground regardless. “I'm not taking you off the case. I need you to get information. I don't want to send you out alone again but I don't think there's any danger of you encountering our familiar friend.”

Albert frowned. So they knew Fake Coop’s location but wouldn't tell him where - just sending him in the opposite direction. So much for not being off the case. They were just keeping him distracted.

“You will have support when you arrive. I'm sure our small town sheriff will be an asset. I remember him to be very reliable.”

“You've got to be fucking kidding me.”

“If anyone can help us understand these developments it will be those who were there when this mess began. You know they are familiar with things that aren't easily explained.”

“Yeah like eating a table full of donuts every damned day and somehow still having a fully functional heart.”

“It's been a long day Albert. You need to rest here. You'll be heading out tomorrow.” He held something out to him. The fucking paper clip clover. He rolled his eyes and waved it away.

“Keep it. Tomorrow I'll look for a leprechaun after I interview The Log.”

When Gordon left he kept the lights on. He didn't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favourite small town sheriff is on the horizon.


	5. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert visits his favourite little town.

  
His knuckles rapped against the door, three sharp knocks. The sun had risen. He hadn't got any sleep and he didn't see why anyone else should. The door opened, it was Diane.

“Holt shit Albert, you look even worse than last night,” annoyingly she looked almost perfect, not a hair out of place. The only flaw was the darkness around her eyes.

“Good morning to you too,” he said, following her inside.

Gordon wasn't to be seen but Tammy looked up from the kitchen. It was evident that she had just woken up, hair tangled from sleep. Albert found it reassuring.

“Morning,” she greeting as she clattered around making coffee.

He sighed as he sat on the couch. Rays of golden early morning sun streamed in through the windows creating angular patterns on the ratty old carpet. He listened to his companions behaving separately yet coexisting. The situation was strangely domestic but Albert found it pleasant. Any tension seemed to have dissipated during the night.

“Here,” Tammy said, now in front of him holding out a cup.

“Thanks,” he took a sip and almost choked. “What the hell is in this?” He sputtered.

“Caffeine,” she smiled, sitting beside him, drinking her own like water. “I didn't want you falling asleep at the wheel.”

“There's certainly no danger of that,” he said eyeing the contents of the cup suspiciously. “I'm unlikely to sleep for the rest of the week.”

“Sounds like what I need,” Diane said, pouring her own. She drank. “Fuck,” she grimaced, “that's the shit alright.”

“Quiet night?” Albert asked. Tammy nodded.

“Not a hitch.”

He downed the rest of his drink before he stood. He coughed.

“I need to see him before I leave,” he said placing the cup on the counter. He waited for someone to protest. Diane shrugged.

“Through there,” she said pointing to a door.

He opened it and closed it behind him as quietly as he could. The curtains were drawn filling the room with a deep,warm light. He crouched by the bed where Cooper was still sleeping. His hair was sticking up at an absurd angle. Albert smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. Coop’s eyes snapped open, focused and clear which was slightly unnerving.

“I've got to go Coop,” he said softly. Cooper clutched his arm.

“Not home?” He said in that shaky, fragile way. He tightened his grip. Albert’s hand moved to his face, thumb resting on his cheek bone.

“You really have lost your mind if you think I'm not coming back.” He used his other hand to smooth Cooper’s hair back as best he could while half of his head was still pressed into the pillow. “I'll always come back.”

Cooper smiled at him. The was a knock at the door. Albert muttered some curses, Coop’s smile broadened. He studied it, preserving the scene to memory before he stood. Cooper’s grip released, hand slipping away from him. Albert opened the door before he felt the loss too keenly.

“A FINE MORNING ALBERT! READY FOR THE ROAD?”

“Get me some more of this coffee and maybe I'll luck out and have a heart attack instead.”

He heard and excited exclamation about coffee behind him on his way out. He smiled to himself as he closed the door.

\-----

Of course it had been inevitable: coming back to this cursed backwater hell hole. He drove past the quaint little sign, knuckles white on the steering wheel. He had never wanted to come here. Not all those years ago and certainly not now.

He was heading straight for the sheriff department, he didn't want to be here any longer than necessary. Confirm the locals still didn't know right from left and he could be on his way back. He didn't have time for soap opera dramas or cherry pie.

He pulled up, slamming the car door shut and strode inside. There was a mess of blonde hair behind the desk. Great. He clapped his hands on the counter, startling Lucy.

“Tell the sheriff I'm here. Special Agent Albert Rosenfield, FBI. I doubt you remember - your brain seems more of a sieve than a storage facility.” He continued into the station, her confused protests falling unheard behind him. He entered the next room.

“I've been in this godforsaken forested freak show of a town for approximately half an hour, avoided all sentient life and I'm still thoroughly sick of it. Though I don't suppose the inhabitants here could be described as sentient-” he cut his tirade short.

He was in an unfamiliar room, full of faces he didn't recognise. He thought the point of these pokey little towns was that nothing ever changed. The notion he had to deal with a whole new batch of morons was exasperating.

“Good to know,” some smug asshole with his feet on a desk said. Before Albert could share more of his opinions he was interrupted.

“Agent Rosenflower!” He cringed. The fact Deputy Doofus was still here didn't reassure him. “The sheriff is through here-”.

Albert pushed past him into an office. A sharp gaze met his own.

“I appreciate it when people knock first.” Albert let the door slam.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Sheriff Frank Truman,” he replied indicating the plaque on his desk.

“Where is Harry?”

“He is unavailable at this time.”

“Oh, he’ll be available for this.”

“I'm sure I can help you well enough Agent Rosenfield. I assume this is regarding Special Agent Dale Cooper?” Albert’s blood turned to ice.

“Have you seen him?”

“No.” The man's measured manner was infuriating. It was clearly a family trait. “We've made some recent discoveries that we should share with you when Hawk gets back.”

“I might as well speak to Harry if you're going to make me wait.”

“My brother is in the hospital. He's not taking any visitors and he's certainly not taking any work. I suggest you book yourself into the Great Northern if you need to keep yourself occupied. I'll call over for you when Hawk’s here.” Albert turned to leave.

“And Agent: I don't want a repeat of this situation. People don't come in here disturbing my staff and questioning how I work.”

“I'll be sure to make a note of it,” Albert said as he left.

\-----

He ignored the route to the Great Northern. The notion of staying in this sea of idiocy was more than he could take. His stubborn nature also refused to heed Frank’s orders that had been thinly disguised as advice.

He pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. He looked up at the building as he got out of the car. Memories of all the unpleasant incidents that occurred here started to creep into his mind. He thought of Coop, his warm skin in the early morning light and exhaled. He made his way inside to the front desk.

“Room of Harry S. Truman?” He asked, holding his badge up.

“Oh, um 202-2 C,” she said looking rather uncertain.

“Is that two-thousand-and-twenty-two, two-hundred-and-two dash two or two-hundred-and-two with a stammer over the 2?”

“Uh, the last one. And a C.”

“Yeah I got that.”

“Can I ask what this is about?”

“No.” He turned on his heel and began his search.

Of course nothing in this town was simple. Following signs had taken him up two flights of stairs and back down one. The numbering system of the rooms didn't seem to be grounded in any logic which shouldn't have surprised him. You couldn't assume anything in this place, not even basic numeracy.

He had stopped at a coffee machine which chucked out thick black goop into the bottom of a plastic cup. It smelt charred. He grimaced and binned it. In a place like this you could only rely on yourself.

He almost went straight past the room when he finally found it. He had noticed 206B and doubled back on himself. The number order was one thing, the additional letters were completely nonsensical. He entered.

“Is the phenomenon of patients being murdered in their beds still a regular occurrence in this shambles you folk like to call a hospital? Is that why they're so nervous about permitting visitors?” A face shot up from the bed.

“Albert?” The voice was completely different from what he had remembered it to be. He moved across the room to sit in the chair beside the bed. Harry grunted as he sat up.

“Unfortunately you are perfectly lucid. I am really here.”

Albert studied Harry: his hair had lost its colour and volume but retained its curl. He was thin and gaunt with an unhealthy pallor to his complexion. Of all the changes he'd observed since his arrival - the reduction of trees, the new gormless faces - he liked this one the least. The man had been the personification of ‘pillar of the community’ and now he was reduced to an empty husk, imprisoned in this place. He understood Frank’s concerns.

“Your brother seemed quite adamant I shouldn't see you. I believe people should be able to make their own decisions.” He softened his voice. “I will leave if you want me to, I won't insist on your involvement.” Harry gave him a hard stare.

“If it's about Cooper I want to know,” his voice had lost its strength but he could still make it firm.

“I thought as much,” Albert eyed him carefully. “I can tell you whenever you're ready.”

“I'm ready now. You didn't come all the way from Seattle to wait around for me to catch up and I've been bored out of my damn mind. Do us both a favour and just tell me why you're here.”

“There's good news and bad news,” Harry fixed him with a look that said the patience he'd known of him was on a much shorter fuse now. “You look like you could do with the good: we found Cooper.”

He heard Harry’s sharp intake of breath. He could tell he was rapidly bottling up whatever feelings were being summoned.

“But?”

“But there's two of him. Don't ask me how but I've seen them. The first one we found wasn't the Cooper we knew, the second one was. He isn't entirely coherent at the moment. I think I have to figure this out before he can be. That's why I'm here where all the crazy shit happens because someone might tell me what it fucking means.” Harry sighed and looked… relieved?

“The wrong one came back through the grove…” he murmured.

“See this is what I mean. Nonsense like this.”

“The night Cooper vanished at Glastonbury Grove… when he reappeared it must have been the other Cooper.”

“That's what I'm looking for - you're not even acting like these events are completely impossible.”

“Because I've seen it too Albert. I saw him vanish through red curtains and when he came out… he wasn't the same. Doc and I put it down to shock at the time… What was this other one like when you saw him?”

Albert grimaced as he recalled his dream - Fake Coop’s passive face covered in blood.

“Wrong,” he said. “His hair was long but I expected physical changes. The problem was the feeling, it was like he was empty inside. There was…a hidden hostility to him.”

“Empty… yeah,” Harry's voice had lowered to a softer, quieter tone. He had bunched up on himself, raised shoulders and folded arms. “Then it changed to sudden mania when he… when he hit his head like that. He was empty again by the time I got in there but I heard his laugh through the door…”

“Harry-”

“But I'm glad to know it wasn't really Cooper. Our Cooper. I can't say I understand it but it makes it easier… to think of that time.”

“You didn't have to re-live it. You told me this back then.” Which was another memory he'd rather forget.

“But it makes more sense thinking about it now right? Besides, you never did believe me at the time.” There was still bitterness and hurt coiled in his words but they were too tired to sting. It made Albert feel worse.

He tried to formulate a response. How to reconcile the damage he'd caused. He had pushed aside his history with Harry with thoughts of Cooper but he would have to clear it up if they were to move forward. The door opened and he was grateful for the impending change of conversation until he realised it was Frank.

“You’ve got some nerve Rosenfield,” he growled. “I called up the Northern only to find you've not checked in. So you ran straight here to interrogate a sick man.”

“Excellent deduction sheriff - exactly what I'd expect from Twin Peaks’ finest,” Albert rose from his chair.

“Frank-”

“Stay out of this Harry. You should've called me.”

“Being bedridden doesn't make him a child. He has the right to make his own decisions,” Albert snapped. He was having first hand experience of being shut out of a case. He wouldn't wish the same fate for Harry.

“I don't care for your opinions Agent. This is a family matter. I need you to leave right now before I drag you out.”

“Frank!”

Harry was gripping on the railings of the bed. His breathing was erratic and a sheen of sweat covered his face.

“I want Albert here. He has a case we need to help him with. He helped us before. Just think of it as repaying a favour.” Frank sighed.

“That's fine Harry but you don't _have_ to help anyone. I'm sure Hawk can set Albert up with what he needs.”

“I want to,” Harry spoke softly but there was fire in his eyes. Albert thought he looked alive. Frank sighed again.

“Ok, compromise. I'll get Hawk up here tomorrow. You've had enough excitement for today.” Harry looked like he was about to protest but Albert took his cue.

“You'll be able to reach me at the Northern next time,” he said as he moved to leave. Harry grabbed his wrist.

“Thank you Albert,” there was too much raw emotion in his face. Albert had to turn away. He nodded and made his departure. He wondered how long Harry had been stuck here.

\-----

Harry was standing alone in a circle of bare white trees in the dark. He was younger, wild hair trapped under his hat. A pale hand appeared in the darkness and rested on his shoulder. He didn't react. Fake Coop stepped into view, lank hair and bloodied face. They walked across the circle together, stepping in unison. Fake Coop laughed when they got past the edge, creating a manic echo in the empty space.

Suddenly there was Cooper in bed, messy hair in a sunlit room.

“Call for help,” he whispered. Albert smelt burnt coffee sludge.

“Call for help,” but it was Harry's voice in Coop’s mouth.

“Call for help,” Harry's face and a hospital room. He heard the door open and knew it wasn't Frank this time.

Albert awoke, mouth dry, heart rate through the roof. He inhaled deeply and focused on regulating his breathing. He could see sunlight through the curtains. At least he had a full night's sleep. He reached over and switched off the lamp.

He got ready quickly to start the day's events as soon as possible to purge the nightmare from his mind. He'd rather go over to the station early than hang around for Frank’s call. He briefly considered eating but his rattled nerves made him nauseous.

He pulled up at the station. Before he could make it to the door Hawk came out to meet him, box in his hands.

“You can drive,” he said as he walked past Albert over to his car.

Albert huffed and turned back. They got in the car - box on the backseat. He made their way to the hospital.

“Is Truman alright to see us so early?”

“I called him. I thought you'd come to the station.” Albert rolled his eyes.

“If you're gonna starting telling me about dreams you've been having it's really not the best time.”

“Dreams are a personal journey,” Hawk said, perfectly serious. “And I don't dream about you. That would be strange.”

When they arrived Albert followed Hawk’s lead. He didn't trust that someone hadn't been round the entire hospital changing door numbers. He regretted not having coffee before he left. He recalled the sludge machine and cringed.

“Good to see you Hawk,” Harry said as they entered. He was sitting up looking more like his old self. “Albert,” Harry nodded in his direction.

As Albert pulled up another chair on the opposite side of the bed Hawk started unpacking the box. Harry sat with his legs crossed so they had more space to lay the files out on the bed.

“I got all the files out from the Palmer case because Margret - the Log Lady - told me something was missing relating to Agent Cooper’s disappearance. I had been trying to find what was missing from our records when just the other day I found these pages inside a toilet stall door.”

“I'm not even going to ask,” Albert said. Hawk handed the pages to Harry who held them at an angle so Albert could read them at the same time.

“The good Dale is in the lodge…” Harry murmured. Albert felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, chills creeping across his skin. “Had he been trapped there this whole time Albert?”

“I don't know,” his voice was hollow. He didn't know which was worse - Cooper stumbling through his ramshackle Vegas life or being stuck inside whatever the lodge was. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what the lodge was.

They talked for a few hours. Mostly theories and guess work, there wasn't much else to do in a situation like this. Hawk’s knowledge had been indispensable to gaining a fractional understanding of what the lodge could be. They looked back over the map from Owl Cave and pondered the importance of triangles.

Hawk was called back to the station and Albert was relieved for the break. His brain felt like it had turned to jelly. He looked over at Harry to tell him as much but stopped himself. He looked so frail again and Albert realised he had been acting the old sheriff the entire time.

“Expending energy to look like a functional person is only going to exhaust you quicker.” Harry sighed. “You're in a damn hospital they know you're sick.”

“I know. I don't like to be seen like this. You understand that right? I don't want to spook them and take this away from me either,” he said absently running his thumb over the corner of a file.

“Your lunch Mr Truman,” a nurse said from the doorway, tray in hand. She came over to the bed and offered it to him.

“What the fuck is that?” Albert said. He was certain he could hear it _squelching_. “You feed people - patients - this shit?”

He snatched the tray out of her hands and dumped the entire thing in the bin. She looked at him, disgusted, as she left. Harry laughed and Albert's stomach growled.

“I'm not surprised you're still here if they're forcing that stuff down you,” he said. “I'll be back with something fit for human consumption.”

\-----

Harry was asleep when he returned. He was debating whether he should wake him as he sat down when Harry grunted. Problem solved.

“I come bearing gifts,” he said, placing a pink box on his lap. Harry blinked stupidly.

“Donuts?”

“Your eyes are as keen as ever Truman. Coffee too,” he placed the cups on a fold-out table. “You know it can be a bad thing to change your regular diet too suddenly.”

Harry grunted a response. Albert looked over to see he had half a donut already stuffed into his face. Albert shook his head and hoped it came off as exasperated rather than fond. He began to drink his coffee when Harry moaned. Albert sprayed coffee across the room, hot liquid burning his nasal passage. He was about to say something along the lines of ‘ _what the fuck?_ ’ as he looked over to him but it died on his tongue.

Harry looked completely blissed out, savouring the sickly sweetness. He began to eat another. The noises he was making were quite frankly pornographic. He must have felt Albert watching as he stopped and looked at him - the picture of innocence. Albert knew his face was as red as it felt. He could see Harry's ears turning red. Albert cleared his throat. They sat in an awkward silence. Albert distracted himself by returning to his coffee.

“I didn't like the way we ended things. Before I mean,” Albert knew exactly what he meant. “I don't blame you for not believing what I said, there wasn't any evidence and you were desperate to find him. I know you blamed me for letting him go - you told me every opportunity you had.” Albert cringed. “I know because I blamed myself, more than anyone else did. I regretted that we fought so much…”

“It was a difficult situation. Tensions were high.”

“I missed you when you left,” Harry seemed surprised by his own confession. He looked at the donuts. “You know… You told me you loved me once.”

He didn't - he wasn't - he hadn't meant it like that. Had he? No, not then. Perhaps he had subconsciously. He was too old for this. He didn't need any more complications right now. He took a donut.

“Well there's no need to be so maudlin. It turns out our last argument wasn't the end of anything. Here I am, forced to return the the world capital of idiocy.”

Harry smiled.

“I'm glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it! Twin Peaks! Harry!  
> Phew, that was pretty dialogue heavy huh?  
> You know I think there's only going to be one more chapter...


	6. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks! Albert needs to figure out all of his ~feelings~

Albert awoke the next morning, heart beating rapidly for an entirely different reasons than previous days. He groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. When he closed his eyes he could still see Harry, the contradiction of his shy smile and determined eyes. He heard his dry, rasping laugh. Albert sighed. Perhaps he would concede there might be one good thing in Twin Peaks. 

He resolved to head straight to the hospital. If Hawk tried to call him he was sure he'd be able to figure out his location. If he couldn't then that was more time he had with Harry. He frowned. He wasn't sure what to do with that time. To delay himself he attempted to call Gordon to give him further updates - on the case, not his confusing emotional state - but he hadn't picked up. Albert tried not to worry. He failed. Maybe it was best to head out after all. 

He was sure not to repeat yesterday's mistake and stopped for breakfast before he left the Great Northern. As he made his way out with a box of food for Harry he wondered if his age was making him soft. He noticed Ben Horne in the corridor. Of course he was still here, stuck to the town like some kind of toxic limpet leaking noxious substances into the water. 

“Ah! Agent Rosenfield! I heard you were staying with us,” he said in an overly-familiar manner as he fell into step with him. “You know the strangest thing happened the other day: a key was sent back in the mail. It was the one for Agent Cooper’s room at the time he was staying all those years ago. Isn't that peculiar?”

“It sure is.” Horne seemed put out he wasn't more amazed by this information. If he was hoping for gossip he wasn't going to get it. He seemed to determine this fairly quickly. 

“Well, things to do, places to be, you know how it is. I hope you're having a pleasant stay.” Albert was relieved as he watched him wander off down an adjoining corridor. 

As he drove to the hospital he wondered what he should do with the information. It felt significant but he wasn't sure why. It seemed it was an indication that Cooper had been in the lodge until recently - Albert couldn't believe he'd kept the key all these years in Vegas. He didn't know how to explain the wife and kid. He sighed. The more he uncovered the more complex it became. 

He found himself looking forward to discussing it with Harry as he entered the hospital. He remembered what he had said about things being clearer after talking them over. The result didn't always lead to an answer but it focused the mind. Lately his mind seemed to be straying awfully often. 

Harry didn't sit up when he entered. Perhaps he was too early. He lifted the chair into position to avoid it scraping along the floor but when he looked over to the bed Harry was staring at the ceiling. Albert hoped he wasn't asleep, he didn't want to be subjected to any more creepiness. 

“Breakfast,” he said resting the box on Harry's chest. He looked startled. 

“Thanks,” he muttered. 

Albert watched him pick at flecks of pastry as tension built around them. Harry was… sulking? He couldn't begin to understand the cause and he couldn't be bothered to figure out yet another mystery. 

“If memory serves you were the one who said you wanted me here.” 

Harry looked at him for the first time. There was still a fragility to him but there was confrontation in his eyes. It was as if he wanted to fight. Albert had needed to vent all week so he'd gladly oblige but there was something delicate about this moment. He had to play it right or he could fuck everything up. 

“I have no desire to be involved in your small town soap operas. I'm here to do my job and get the information I need - which is difficult due to this crackpot case but with the added trauma of banging my head against a brick wall from dealing with your joke squad.”

“It seems to me like you're not really on the case. I've been wondering why you're not actually with Cooper. Did you fuck it up? Sent back here as punishment?” Albert bristled. If Harry wasn't going to play nice neither was he.

“FBI business is none of your concern. Maybe it's time for you stop play-acting the sheriff. You weren't competent when you _ had _ a badge.”

“Oh really? I might have wanted to help with your case for Cooper but that doesn't mean I want your company every waking moment,” Harry spat. 

“Teenage junkies and pervy old men seem to get away with literal murder here on a regular basis. Last time I checked allowing that wasn’t what anyone would call competent. “

“You've not been here for 25 years.”

“I'm going to take a wild guess and say that the Palmer case didn't stop this shit. This town is a living nightmare and I'm apparently the only person to notice.”

“My father and brother were sheriff before me. You don't think I've had to witness the worst of this place for my entire life?”

“Save your family history sob story Truman. I don't care. I don't care about the dead junkie prom queen, killers that exist in dreams or mystic _ fucking logs _ .” 

Harry grabbed his tie, pulling him forward. If he thought he was going to physically fight a sick man when he wouldn't fight him before then he was more idiotic than he remembered. Harry rammed their mouths together. 

It was probably closer to a head-butt than a kiss. Harry only broke away fractionally before correcting his technique. They parted and he fixed Albert's tie.

“You're going to give me a fucking heart attack,” Albert said, more breathless than anticipated, body still pumping adrenaline, nerves frayed from stress. 

“...I didn't really mean what I said,” Harry said softly to the tie. “It's just…”

“Confusing? Tell me about it. But don't actually tell me because I know. I also know you did mean it and I hate to break it to you Truman but you're not that complicated. You had a whole night to think about being on the case and having doubts about it. It reminds you of all the things you miss and it makes you feel worse. It makes you hate this place more and dealing with whatever shit it is that you're going through. Finally there's this,” he said, gesturing between them, “whatever that might be. I'm going out on a limb here and say that you've not really ever acted on or thought too hard about your feelings for men just to add another element to this fucking mess. Am I close?”

“You're in the right ballpark,” Harry said looking sheepish. 

“But honestly I'm fucking sick of complicated, you're just fine.”

“I'm not sure if that's a compliment.”

“It is.”

Albert kissed him, soft and slow. He ran a hand through Harry's curls. His face was flushed when they parted. Albert thought he should look like that more often. 

“You were wrong about something though,” Harry said, surprisingly calm. 

“First time for everything.”

“It wasn't true. I wouldn't mind seeing you every day.”

“Be careful what you wish for Harry.”

There was a knock at the door and Harry called for them to come in. Hawk entered. 

“Where the hell have you been?” Albert asked. 

“I thought you needed time alone.” Albert glared at him for daring to be right. 

“Let's get to work,” Harry said, smile in his voice. 

\-----

Albert told them what he could from the events in Vegas and Seattle. He stressed this was strictly classified information - there was no reason for it to leave the room. He mentioned his encounter with Ben Horne that morning and they discussed its implications. They constructed a time-line from Cooper’s first arrival in Twin Peaks to the present moment with any information that might be relevant. 

It was dark when Hawk left. Albert got up to stretch his back out. Harry glanced at him quickly as he did so as if he were afraid he was leaving. Albert sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I can feel my brain liquefying when I look at this shit too long.” Harry hummed in agreement. 

Gradually he began to talk about everything but the case to take their minds away from it. He told Albert about Frank and some of their childhood. About how Frank had returned to help him out which led onto talk of his diagnosis that he had been determinedly avoiding to mention. Albert could see it was difficult for him to confront. 

It only added to Albert's hatred of the place. How Harry hadn't told anyone how he was suffering because he was too damn polite, that people acted in his ‘best interests’ which were seldom what he actually wanted and that they were preventing him from having a purpose. Staring death in the face often resulted in crushing loneliness to tip you over but it felt as if Harry was being pushed to the edge. 

“I don't care how sick you are,” it came out bitter and determined - not exactly what he intended but Harry seemed to understand the sentiment. He looked like he might cry. Albert didn't know if he could deal with such raw emotion so he kissed him again.

Harry clutched at him like a drowning man. Albert's hand found his waist to anchor him and he felt him shudder beneath his touch. He felt the desperate noises in the back of Harry's throat. It was intoxicating and, despite the circumstances, the best thing Albert had felt in a very long time. The purity and clarity of it erasing all thought from his mind. They broke for air in frantic gasps. 

“Albert-” 

“I know.” It was too fast and they were too fragile. “I was just aiding your circulation.”

“Oh yeah? Is that a prescribed treatment?” Albert nodded, a serious expression on his face. 

“Yes, it's the most effective way of increasing blood flow around the body. I am the only doctor here qualified to administer it.” He used an approximation of his most professional voice. “Probably the only doctor qualified for anything in this place.”

“Well I sure hope there aren't many other patients that require it.”

“Oh no, you are quite a unique case.”

“How so?”

“Well you've developed complications… A seemingly chronic and quite severe attraction to…” He flipped through imaginary notes. “One Agent Rosenfield.” He shook his head in mock resignation. Harry chuckled and put his hands on Albert's shoulders.

“That doesn't sound so bad to me but you're the doctor so I'll guess I'll take all the help I can get.”

Harry kissed him and Albert could feel his smile. Self restraint wasn't going to work if neither of them were any good at it. Especially if Harry deepened the kiss like that. 

“ALBERT!” They both flinched, Albert cursed. “IT’S GOOD TO SEE YOU GETTING ALONG WITH THE LOCAL LAW ENFORCEMENT.”

Albert stood and turned around so fast his vision blurred. Whatever he may have said to Gordon was rapidly forgotten when he saw that Cooper was in the doorway too. He was smiling in a way that was far too knowing and amused. 

“Albert,” he said in greeting as he entered the room. His movement was more fluid than it had been before. “Sheriff!” He said when he saw Harry, hurrying over to the bed. Harry pushed himself up to embrace him, practically dragging him down. Albert heard Harry’s shaky inhalation. 

“Sheriff Truman,” Coop muttered into his hair.

“Not so much any more Cooper,” Harry said struggling to keep his voice even.

“Harry S. Truman,” Coop corrected. Albert turned away. Somehow not looking provided them with more privacy. He glared at Gordon. At least it hadn't been Diane. He wondered if she was in Twin Peaks with them. 

“YOU SEEM AWFULLY QUIET ALBERT.”

“I bit my tongue,” Albert snapped, working to prevent himself lisping so he wouldn’t have to repeat it. More accurately Harry had bitten it. Some facts were best left untold. “Why the hell didn’t you call me?”

“TOP SECRET BUSINESS.” Since when was he not included in such things? He didn't appreciate being left out of something that actually required his involvement. “HE NEEDED TO COME BACK. I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BENEFICIAL FOR HIM TO SEE TRUMAN.”

Albert couldn't disagree with that. He looked back over to the bed, they were sitting beside each other now. He heard Harry's low murmuring as he watched Cooper write on a notepad Hawk had left with them. 

“I hope you know what you're doing Gordon. Don't answer that - it was a statement not a question.” He didn't need a cryptic response that wasn't remotely reassuring. 

“WE CAN'T STAY ALBERT.”

“I know.” 

Gordon went over to the bed and offered his hand to Harry. He shook it. 

“IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU TRUMAN. I'M SORRY ITS NOT IN BETTER CIRCUMSTANCES.”

“I'm grateful for the distraction. Thank you for bringing him here.”

“WHICH ONE?”

Albert had a dreadful sinking feeling like being swallowed up by thick, dark tar as he thought of the Fake Coop. Had Gordon lured him here? He noticed Harry stammering over his reply and realised the statement had referred to Cooper and himself. 

“WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT,” Gordon said, holding up the notepad. The page was covered in scrawled doodles. Ladders and zigzag lines that looked like they resembled stairs surrounded by various marks and symbols. 

“You're welcome to put it on your refrigerator Gordon.”

“Hey Cooper,” Harry said gently, “could you draw some more for me before you go?” Coop nodded and took the pad from Gordon. Harry reached over and tore out the used page, handing it back. 

“You might need it.” Gordon nodded. 

“YOU COULD DO WITH THIS,” he pressed something into Harry's hand as he took the page. 

They said their goodbyes once Cooper was satisfied with what he had drawn for them. He seemed reluctant to go, Gordon was guiding him out with his hand between his shoulder blades. Albert clasped his shoulder before they reached the door and looked into his eyes. He saw a resolve in their depths. 

“I'LL CALL FOR YOU WHEN THIS BLOWS OVER.” Gordon said in farewell. 

Not _'when this is finished’_ \- he'd be needed before this was concluded, if it ever could be. The implication was that day would arrive soon. _'Be ready’_ was what he hadn't said. Albert sighed as he made his way back to Harry. Leaving Cooper was always difficult. Harry seemed to be dealing with it better, basking in the indescribable feeling of being reunited with someone believed lost. He looked contented, as if it had been enough just to see him again. Albert wished he could feel the same and that it wasn't always so bitter-sweet. 

“Albert, what is this?” Harry asked, holding something out to him. Albert rolled his eyes. 

“It’s a paper clip. I believe Gordon thinks it's a clover.”

“Oh,” Harry looked puzzled. 

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

“Well I suppose it's lucky.”

“I have yet to see any evidence.”

“I guess we have to wait and see.”

Albert saw the night outside the window and wondered how late it was. He pulled down the blind. The darkness was making him uncomfortable. The longer he looked it felt like it was pulling towards him. He should leave but he didn't want to go out and greet it. 

“Albert…” He waited for Harry to continue but nothing happened. 

“I'll let you in on something Harry: I appreciate that you speak your mind. I've had about enough of riddles and unspoken code so tell me.”

“Will you stay? ...It's stupid but I often wonder which moments will be my last. These have been some good moments and that should be enough.”

“But?”

“I don't want to be alone,” he confessed, words hushed and trembling. 

“Well you need to shift over.”

As Harry obliged he removed his jacket, tie and shoes. He lay down beside him and listened to his breathing. 

“‘Stay’ would've sufficed. If I wake up and you've fucking kicked it I'm going to perform some kind of pagan ritual in the woods to resurrect you so I can kill you myself.” Harry elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

They stayed like that for awhile. Harry shifted so his head was resting on Albert's shoulder. After a time Albert wondered if he was asleep. 

“Albert?” He hummed in reply. “Do you think I'd get better treatment somewhere like Seattle?”

“That's the stupidest question you've ever asked me.” He felt Harry huff. “Of course you will. I can look into getting you transferred. We need to think about travel logistics and I'll need to look at your records.”

“I don't want to go - not yet.”

“Why put off what might increase your chances? Why even bring it up?”

“I don't want to go without you.”

“Well I know you didn't pluck Seattle out of thin air Harry. We can still look into it so things move faster when we need them.”

“Ok.” Albert felt his smile against his neck. 

“Are you sure you want to leave your family?” _ Your home? _

“I should've left 25 years ago. I couldn't cope but I felt I had to try. Try anything…” Albert shushed him and kissed him quiet. 

\-----

Sharp angles of sunlight patterned the motel carpet. Harry laughed when Cooper emerged from the bedroom with his hair standing on end. He attempted to correct it but as he was unable to see himself somehow made it worse. Harry was making coffee at the kitchen counter. Albert felt the three of them existing together as one unit. He decided this is what contentment must feel like. 

“At least you found a way to shut him up.”

Albert woke up and proceeded to fall off the bed. He muttered a string of curses as he got up. He cleared his throat and smoothed his shirt down in attempt to salvage his dignity. 

“Morning Frank.”

“Uh, Frank…” Harry began. His brother held up a hand and put him out of his misery. 

“You can do whatever makes you happy Harry. It's not really any of my business. I just came by to see how you were doing.”

He had also brought them breakfast. Albert found it suspicious that there was enough for all of them. He sensed Hawk’s involvement. They ate in companionable silence. 

“I'm glad to see you looking better,” Frank told Harry gently. 

“I was thinking about transferring to Seattle.”

“I think I would do you good to get away from here,” there was a touch of sad resignation in Frank’s voice. “As long as Albert stays with you.”

“Of course I'm going with him. What do you think I am?”

“I don't think you want me to answer that.”

“Ha, very funny.”

“I better be getting back to the station,” he shot Albert a look. “Stay out of trouble.”

“You're not  _ my _ brother Frank.”

Once he had left Albert paced around attempting to relieve the stiffness from his joints. The window was a pleasant sight today - blue skies and sunshine. He wouldn't go as far as to say the sight of Twin Peaks waking underneath it was welcome one. 

“Are you in love with Cooper?” It wasn't an accusation, just conversational curiosity. 

“Harry, if I had a chance with Coop don't you think I would've acted on it at some point in the years we worked together?”

“That's not really an answer.”

“It was, just not an admission.” He looked over to Harry's smile. “Besides, don't you?”

“I'm not sure,” Harry frowned. “When I think about it I didn't actually know him for very long. There was a lot going on at the time too."

“You've known me for even less time and you molested me in your hospital room.” Harry snorted. “Regardless, Cooper has the dubious distinction of having teenage girls and grown men fawn over him.”

“So you admit you _ fawn  _ over him?” Harry smirked. Albert shoved his with his shoulder as his sat beside him. “It doesn't change anything anyway.”

“I know, haven't I already told you you're not that complicated?”

“It still doesn't sound like a compliment to me, you need to work on that.”

“If you expect me to start calling you pet names you're going to be severely disappointed.”

Harry laughed, Albert felt his breath ghost across his neck. He recalled his dream, the absurd domesticity that had conjured an unexpected longing inside him. A vision of what a life with Harry might be like and that Cooper might have a life of his own too. For the first time Albert dared to hope. There had been flutterings of it when he had found Coop but he had strangled it. Now with Harry's warmth beside him it wasn't a frightening vulnerability at all but a source of strength. He would do anything he had to on this case, he was ready for whatever nightmares were about to bleed into reality. He wouldn't be afraid of the dark. 

Soft snores next to him lifted the cloud from his thoughts. Albert studied Harry's face, he still looked tired and sick - that wasn't going to change any time soon - but there was a serenity in his expression. He might be ready to see the end of the case but he certainly wouldn't mind waiting for Gordon's call. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! There we go! That was an experience. Thanks for reading - I hoped you enjoyed it.  
> Everybody gather round and make a prayer circle or something for Harry our soft, good Tru Man.


End file.
